WHAT HAPPENS? --NALU ONESHOT
by kayrarara74
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO NALU FANS EVERYWHERE! ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT! What happens when Natsu is asked a very Adult question by little innocent ASUKA?


**ALU ONESHOT. ( suggested to read while listening to the song Breathe -LAUV )**

**WHAT HAPPENS?**

** "****Hey Natsu! Can I ask you something?". A small Asuka Connell walked up to Natsu and Happy as they had the duty to watch the small lil fairy tail member for the day. **

**Natsu turned to look at who was addressing him. " AYE! What is it?" Flashing his infamous toothy grin. Asuka motioned for Natsu to pick her up, to which he did and placed her on the table next to Happy so they could be more face to face. **

**"****How do you get stronger?" Asked Asuka.**

**Natsu was taken back by the little tykes question. And he thought about how to answer her. It showed all over his face that this question was something he didn't know how to answer. Asuka was beginning to to pout and twitch awaiting for Natsu to answer. Happy was also eating a fish and paying attention wondering what Natsu was going to say.**

**_WHAT DO I SAY? I mean... its not like I don't know the answer but if I answer wrongly and she does something... I don't want to have to deal with Bisca but I also want to answer her honestly... Alright. _**** Natsu's thoughts were plastered all over his face when he turned to Asuka who was fidgeting with her hands.. **

**"****Find the most important thing to you and swear to protect it". Natsu answered while nodding his head. Happy was confused and turned his small blue face towards Asuka who was thinking about Natsu's answer.**

**"****Do you have something you want to protect Natsu?" Asuka asked innocently.**

**Natsu smiled wide and made a triumphant fist.**

**"****OF COURSE! everyone in fairy tail is like family to me I swore to protect everyone a long time ago!" Natsu said honestly and full of passion. **

**"****But Papa said he tried to get stronger for Mama and me.. what about you Natsu.. Don't you have someone especially special to protect?" Happy knew where Asuka was heading to and he smirked at the perplexed Natsu. Natsu looked at the dark haired Asuka and cringed... ****_This kid has some very adult thoughts_**!

**Natsu thought hard about this question to.. when suddenly Lucy and Erza, and Juvia came walking through the guild doors. And in that moment Natsu's eyes turned towards the Blonde who smiled at him and suddenly he had his answers. **

**" ****Its like.. the moment you see them your thoughts become clear especially when training or fighting.. you have to have something worth fighting for otherwise it becomes meaningless. From the first moment we met I knew that it would become something special to me.. and I get surprised every time, when I think I'm on the verge of giving up or up against some really tough dudes... its not only the guild that is behind me that gives me the courage to stand up and fight.. but especially knowing that.. that special person is always right next me carrying me into victory its her face I see every single day and that makes me fired up!" Natsu said kind of surprised by his own words, he didn't mean to say everything he did just now, but the words just flew out of his mouth. Happy laughed and blushed, when he knew that his most trusted partner was thinking about their best friend and comrade Lucy Heartfillia. **

**Lucy and everyone else walked over to Natsu and at that moment Natsu blushed almost the colour of his hair, when lucy was close and he had realized finally what he was saying. **

**"****Hey minna! What are you two up too". Lucy asked with a bright white smile. Natsu was frozen like a statue and happy only snickered some more when he noticed Natsu was fidgeting and being weird.**

**"****Luuushhii you would never guess what Natsu just said!" He said in a whiney teasing manner.**

**Natsu looked at his blue friend with fiery fury... ****_DONT YOU DARE MENTION IT HAPPY_**

**And as if Happy heard and new what he was saying he decided to stay quiet for now. :D **

**"****L-luce how was the job?" Natsu asked her.**

**"****It would have been great if Erza didn't beat up our client, and Juvia ended up flooding the whole town." Lucy sweat dropped and mentally cried for she would have to take on another job to make do with rent this month. Natsu laughed hugging his belly. Saying that he would have liked to seen if first hand.**

**"****Soo are you going to tell me what happy was talking about?" Lucy looked at Natsu and Asuka chuckled a little bit.**

**"****Lucy ne Natsu was just answering some of my questions." Asuka said hopping from he table when her parents returned back to the guild. Natsu looked like he was sweating bullets and all while happy was enjoying every minute of it.**

**"****Oh well good job" Lucy said not giving it another thought. Natsu was grateful and he glared at happy for even mentioning it. **

***TIME SKIP***

**The sun was setting against the gradient sky. Mostly everyone was back in their homes settling in for the night all except for a Pink haired Natsu. **

**"****Damn I don't know why I can't stop thinking about it" Natsu stood atop of a tree branch That over looked magnolia he gazed at the stars and Lucy was all that occupied his thoughts. Not once did he stop to think that maybe he had been a burden on Lucy. He thought about all the times she was there for him always watching his back. He felt as though he had given Lucy nothing.. sure he saved her a couple times but that was it. **

**"****Lucy is my best friend". He whispered to himself.. suddenly he was full of determination and with that thought he took off towards Lucy's house.**

**Lucy was just hoping out of her nice warm bath. She had been sore from her job. Getting caught up in Juvia Lockser's Teary ocean was nothing to laugh at.. and she managed to come clean out of it with a bear bruise on her arm. She sighed then draped a towel over her body and walked out of the bathroom.**

**"****YO LUCE" Natsu said from living room.**

**"****N-NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO KNOCK! DONT BREAK IN!" Lucy said almost attempting a LUCY KICK but was thwarted by his strength and she was knocked onto the bed. She blushed madly as she was only in a towel and now Natsu was towering over her with eyes hidden behind the shadow of his bangs.**

**"****N n n NATSU! What are you doing!" Screamed a very tomato looking Lucy.. **

**"****Im sorry" Natsu said un enthusiastically. Immediately Lucy sensed that something was wrong. And she went into serious mood when she noticed his hands were mad into fists.**

**"****Natsu I don't know what this is about.. but silly..." She said in a kinda laugh. He finally managed to look at her.**

**"****Theres no need to be sorry! Now smile with that stupid grin of yours" she said smiling beautifully and brightly. **

**As if on animalistic instincts he hugged her. Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her skull and the blush only got increasingly worse. But as she held a shaking Natsu in her arm, she just hugged him back feeling sorry and feeling upset that he showed such vulnerability now.. she hated to see him so weak. She liked the annoying boyish strong Natsu who wouldn't hesitate to save her or anyone really, She had trusted everything to him, even her future. If it had not been for Natsu then she would never have had the adventures she's had till now. She loved him for that. Didn't he know? Didn't he know how much this pink haired idiot meant to her? **

**"****Lucy. Thank you" Natsu said muffled because he was almost being smothered by Lucy's big chest. She laughed a little and stroked his hair in a easing way.**

**"****Eeewh what for?" She asked**

**" ****I can't even begin to express how much I want to say thank you to you everytime I see you.. you've been something of a miracle to me Lucy and I honestly can't see my self without you.. your my best friend" He said tears welling up in his eyes... this was not the Natsu she knew.. but with everything he has been through she was surprised it hadn't happened earlier then now. The war took a toll on him. Even if he doesn't like to show it.**

**"****N-Natsu". She said as he crawled into bed with her and hugged her even tighter.**

**"****Honestly Lucy before this long quest I had many things I had wanted to say to you.. but words arn't enough for me..." He sat up and looked at her closely touching foreheads he looked deep into her sparkling golden brown eyes and swore to himself right there and then like he has done many of times.. ****_Il protect your future lucy.. so we can walk the same path together forever on adventures with everyone from the guild with FAIRY TAIL.. _**

**Lucy didn't know what to say being in such close proximity made her anxious. But for a second she knew what he was saying to her and she started to cry.**

**"****I can't put it into words but il show you.. and repay you with my life.. together with you side by side". Lucy hugged him tightly crying softly into his chest. ****_This idiot.. he doesn't need to repay me.. what have I done for him? He saved me over and over he brought me to fairy tail we meet in that small ocean town and ever since then I couldn't thank him enough.. this flamebrain... my flamebrain_**

**Together they held each other in an embrace..stringed together by fate. Just as now holding each other...crying together...laughing together...helping each other..and being with each other... Natsu and Lucy will be able to over come anything hand in hand. **

**They eventually drifted off into a bittersweet slumber, Lucy was wrapped tightly by Natsu's strong arms and she felt comfortably warm with her head lying upon his chest. He sniffed a couple times in his sleep bringing in Lucy's scent from her hair and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. All awhile a little blue cat was looking at the embarrassing scene.**

**His cheeks were burning red and his eye's were huge thinking about his father figure/ best partner and squishy lusshi were getting weird in there he snickered a foul snicker.**

**"****THEY LIKE EACHOTHER"**

**_~THE END~_**

**_A/N _**

THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE!

NALU4EVER

3 3 3


End file.
